


精靈

by HangMa



Series: Sex, Love and Unfair Passion [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Fragile Lucius, Lucius always cried, M/M, Multi, Rape, Seduction, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 他抵擋不住自己體內的愛意與高潮。





	精靈

**Author's Note:**

> 故事沒有新發展，只是我把敘述拉長了，看起來比前一篇更加殘忍。  
故事和故事的名字沒有關係……想到了更適合的我會換掉的。  
當然，還是要預警：OOC。  
一個總是在哭泣的Lucius（  
部分靈感來源於《最愛你的人是我》。

病得最嚴重的時候，Lucius昏睡間都在作夢。夢境短暫、凌亂，他很快醒來，又不堪疲倦地再次睡去。

夢裡的他是個天真地懷抱著愛情的美麗少年。

那時的他簡直傻氣得可愛，早晨起來打理儀容時端詳鏡中的自己都能帶著愉快的心情，因為有充足的睡眠與健康的身體而朝氣蓬勃，若是心情足夠好，便再多駐足一會兒，多聽兩句來自古老鏡子的讚美。為知己者死、為悅己者容，從來不是什麼可恥的事情，何況他美而自知。

Voldemort來的日期不一定，但時間總會固定在早餐之後。Lucius如果不能在桌面被小精靈們收拾乾淨時轉頭看見窗外的身影，就得乖乖回到書房去。

十五歲的暑假，進入社交季前的最後一段空白日子，他邁著迫不及待又故意拖沓的腳步走向站在大理石廊柱下的英俊男人，走到剩下兩個手臂的距離就必須停下來，低下頭：「早安，Lord。」

「早安，Lucius。」Voldemort帶著微笑說道，「你今天看起來很不錯。」

應該要責怪陽光太過明媚，少年抬起臉來的時候臉頰上已經有著淡淡的酡紅：「謝謝您的稱讚，Lord。」他問道，「今天做點什麼？」

Voldemort站得筆直，語氣懶洋洋的：「在所有人都在籌備舞會的時候我卻無事可做了。」貴族少年把他的疏離當作只需要等待著收到請柬的雍容，「我想Malfoy家的小少爺不介意陪我隨意走走？」

「我的榮幸。」Lucius眨眨眼睛，看見Voldemort再次對他露出微笑。這幾句對話聽起來竟與舞會上百無聊賴的男男女女有些相似。他侷促地跟上黑魔王的腳步，努力找出一個又一個話題，可是學校裡的事情他不敢說太多，Black家的Sirius進了Gryffindor，聽說眼前的王非常不開心；而要針砭時政，他又怕自己顯得粗淺，惹得Voldemort笑話。

這些話題確實也讓黑魔王興致缺缺。Voldemort在Malfoy莊園的一座小樹林邊停下腳步：「別盡說別人，說說你自己。」他的聲音又低又緩，溫柔且從容，「你心不在焉，Lucy。」

Lucius跟著停下腳步，因為年輕而有勇氣猛然抬頭對上Voldemort的雙眼。那雙黑色的眼睛裡就是黑色，深邃又沉默。Lucius盯著它們，因為稱呼的改換而臉頰發熱，在裡面找到了令人心癢的關心與好奇：「我……在想，能否請您指導我跳社交舞。」他在Voldemort疑惑的表情中用十分失禮的速度說完接下來的話，「我即將進入社交圈了，雖然也有在上禮儀課，但是……」

少年咬到了自己的舌尖。Voldemort發出輕快的笑聲，他微微彎腰，抬起Lucius尖尖的下巴。他沒有隨時隨地戴手套的習慣，美麗的少年因為他的碰觸而渾身僵硬，卻又矛盾而順從地微微張開粉紅色的兩片嘴唇，露出白白的牙齒和帶著一點紅的舌尖：「你把自己弄傷了。不要急，Lucy，但是什麼？」

「如果——」Lucius再次開口，但是捏住他下巴的手改為箝制著他的兩腮，使他無法繼續說話，也不能閉上嘴巴。

如果他沒有猜錯，這個美麗的小東西剛剛對他提出了請求，又想要立刻撤回。反覆、輕率、令人不悅。Voldemort很快放鬆了對Lucius的控制：「這不是什麼需要太多顧慮的事情，也並不會給我造成麻煩。」他碰了碰那一頭柔順漂亮的金色長髮，「記得和你的父親說一聲。」

Abraxas並未反對Lord Voldemort親自給Lucius上社交舞的課程。要知道Voldemort參加舞會但是從不下場去跳舞，給Malfoy家的繼承人上課顯示出他對這個家族的重視，儘管危險，但有值得玩火的價值——縱使那劈哩啪啦被燃燒著的柴薪是他年輕懵懂的兒子。

十五歲時Lucius與Voldemort在自己家的莊園裡隔著衣服擁抱，唯一一次，是在課程結束的時候。Lucius當然得跳男步，Voldemort教導他儀態、步法甚至表情，繞著他行走，宛如工匠對出於自己雙手的造物進行細緻的調教。最後任期短暫的導師領著貴族少年跳舞，Lucius將左手搭上男人窄而韌的腰身時自己先紅了臉，跌跌撞撞、迷迷糊糊地被帶領著，一曲結束，寂靜的鐘聲響起，他才忐忑地等待嚴厲的批評。

一個吻落在他的髮頂：「你的表現實在教我擔心。」Voldemort聽起來並不生氣，「看起來我並不是個好的老師。」

「我很抱歉，Lord。」貴族少年不安地說道。黑魔王以居高臨下的角度可以看見他微蹙的眉頭和顫抖的睫毛，「請……請再給我一次機會。」

Voldemort笑出聲來，他真沒想到一個對自己懷抱渴望的男孩兒如此好逗弄。這是一種令人舒服又愉快的感覺，無論是他的什麼吸引了這個貴族少年，他都渴望他，不附加條件、不計代價。黑魔王的手指擦過Lucius束髮的絲綢，溫和地說道：「我沒有責怪你，Lucy。我想你只是累了，現在回到你的房間，洗個澡，好好休息，為明晚的舞會做準備。再接下來你又要回到學校去了。」

Lucius完全按照他說的做了。隔天晚上他容光煥發，精緻又生動的美麗壓過了他所有的舞伴，表現堪稱完美，轉過頭尋找著黑魔王的身影，遙遙看見英俊的黑髮男人對著他微笑，便隔著手套滑落了不知道哪一家姑娘的手。

回到學校後他更加渴望與黑魔王再見面、再說上幾句話（早安、午安、晚安）、再好好地跳一支舞。當陌生的貓頭鷹帶著有著陌生字跡的信封降落於他面前，Slytherin高貴美麗的小王子並沒有選擇當場拆開信件，直到回到屬於自己一個人的寢室。拆了信，先看落款，然後眼睛泛著水光拔下自己的一根頭髮繫在貓頭鷹的腳上，目送牠離開。

Voldemort拈著那根美麗的金髮微笑了很久。Malfoy家美麗的小少爺實在太令人愉快了，簡直是自己貼上來請求被使用、被玩弄、被佔有、被摧折。完美符合他對於「擁有」二字的詮釋。兩天後，屬於Lucius的貓頭鷹便來了，帶來一沓厚厚的信紙，開頭先解釋為什麼不是使用家裡威武的金雕，而後絮絮寫起學校裡的事情，字跡優美、口吻稚拙，能拉得多長是多長，耗費了黑魔王不少時間。

一來一往間，他們在Hogsmeade碰了幾次面，Voldemort准許他美麗的小僕人坐在他的身邊，肩膀挨著肩膀。Malfoy家的小少爺對他提出了聖誕假期期間到莊園作客的邀請，Voldemort側頭看著他被風吹得紅紅的臉頰：「你的父親已經對我提出了邀請，但這並不妨礙我答應你。」

Lucius的眼睛亮了起來，他灰色的眼睛明亮又清澈，有情緒波動時便蕩開漣漪，關心易亂，對面前英俊溫和又強大的男人毫不設防。他的睫毛顫抖著，張了張嘴：「我的榮幸。」說完之後又為自己蠢笨的表現而抿著薄薄的嘴唇。

「你不知道？」Voldemort以疑惑又愉快的語氣發問，「你真的不知道？Lucy，我很高興收到你的邀請。」他的嘴唇幾乎貼上少年柔軟又白皙的耳朵，金色的髮絲黏了上來，「我會期待的。現在你該回學校了。」他推了Lucius一把。

黑魔王偏愛Malfoy家的小少爺一事已經在純血世家之間悄悄傳開，但是Hogwarts裡沒有人知道為什麼Slytherin近乎完美的級長在聖誕節假期之前心神不寧又雀躍不已。

聖誕節假期Lucius還是先跟著父親學習在Hogwarts內學不到的東西，十二月二十五日當天Lord Voldemort準時蒞臨，與他們一同享用了愉快的晚餐，並在燃著溫暖爐火的客廳裡坐了很久。Lucius表現得十分拘謹、禮貌。過了就寢時間，他披著睡袍，赤裸著雙腳在走廊裡摸黑前進。

第二個隔著衣服的擁抱。Voldemort在轉角把他拉進懷裡，嘴唇貼著他冰涼的耳朵，說話時以氣音居多，帶著笑：「我正在想你會不會偷跑出來。違反家規的Lucy，告訴我，你在Hogwarts裡是否也像這樣夜遊，還不穿鞋子，嗯？」

Lucius壓下差點出口的叫喊，趴在男人的懷裡，心臟跳得很快，似乎想要衝破他單薄的胸膛，鑽進另一個人的血肉裡。他定了定神，說道：「我已經是級長了，Lord，晚上要負責巡夜。」

「這裡可不需要你巡夜。」Voldemort擁著他溫暖又青澀的肉體，轉了個圈，往貴族少年的房間走去，「如果不是為了守護秩序，那麼就是要做壞事了。我的小Lucy，你是要自首呢，或者得到處罰後再自首？」

貴族少年沉默了許久，如果黑魔王此時停下來挑起他尖尖的下巴，能看見這個美麗的少年已經將自己的下唇咬得紅腫。終於Lucius在Voldemort的腳步停駐於自己緊閉的房門前時輕聲說道：「我想和您再跳一支舞。」

Voldemort在黑暗中挑了挑眉，少年的執著熱切又單純，來得輕易，被他握在掌心裡：「這個願望簡單得令我不知該如何處罰你。」他稍微放鬆對Lucius的懷抱，讓他在冰冷的走廊上輕輕顫抖著，「我允許你，我的小Lucy。」他第二次這樣呼喚他，「但不是今晚，不在此地。時候到了，我會告訴你。」

Lucius茫然地點點頭，又想起來這是在黑暗中，張開嘴巴，另一個人的嘴唇就落了下來。第一個吻。輕巧又纏綿，嘴唇與嘴唇一觸即分，再一次。少年閉上眼睛，身前的溫暖忽然就遠離，他聽見遠遠飄過來的「晚安吻」三個字（帶著點笑意），怔怔說道：「晚安，My Lord。」

十六歲的生日禮物，Lucius收到了Voldemort送的由秘銀打造的錶鏈。和他已經擁有的有著鍍金錶面與寶石指針的懷錶十分相稱，但是父親同時送了他另一條。白日裡他戴著父親給的禮物，晚上就取下來，換成秘銀的，在月光下閃閃發光，連忙塞入枕頭下面，拉上棉被，沉沉睡去。

暑假過去三分之一，社交季又即將開始，Lucius在一個下午見到了已經變得熟稔的貓頭鷹。只有一張字條，寫著時間：當天晚上十一點整，沒有地點。

那已經超過了就寢的時間。Malfoy家的小少爺洗過澡，穿上繁複的禮服，仔細地梳理自己一頭漂亮的淺金色長髮並以絲綢紮好，握著掛上了秘銀錶鏈的懷錶，站在房間中央等待著。十一點整，他的身體被勾起，扭曲、旋轉，然後狼狽地落在一雙臂彎裡。

「你果然戴著它，聰明的Lucy。」Voldemort把他扶好。

Lucius抬頭看他，今年他的身高長到了黑魔王的下巴處，兩個人都不動，正好可以嵌合在一塊兒。他看著Voldemort背對著月光的黑色眼睛，無法意識到自己面對著光源的美麗眼睛裡盈滿了渴望：「謝謝您的禮物，My Lord。」

Voldemort微笑：「不必客氣。」他後退一步，伸出手，「今夜是屬於我們倆的舞會。」他盯著抬起手來的Lucius，「現在，讓我們來跳舞。把你的鞋子脫掉。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，對這道命令有些疑惑，但仍然彎下腰將自己的雙足從發亮的皮鞋裡解放，並在接收到下一個指令後也剝去了溫暖厚實的紳士襪。

「好孩子，過來。」Voldemort朝他伸出手。貴族少年邁開雙腿，嬌貴白嫩的雙腳踏在青草與泥土上，又涼又濕又癢，瑟瑟地站到黑魔王的面前，「站上來，站到我的腳尖上。今天我教你一些別的。」

Lucius有些猶疑：「您的鞋子……」

「你只要照做就可以了。」Voldemort說，他等著少年瑩白的腳趾踏上自己的皮鞋，也把一些草屑與泥土帶了上來。接著他摟住Lucius的腰，「做一些不讓你自己掉下去的事情。」

站在一個人的腳背上畢竟不比平地，Lucius向後仰，落在黑魔王的臂彎裡，又在得到許可之後有些膽怯地抬起雙臂，攀上男人寬厚的肩膀。他滿腹疑惑，他想問這是哪裡、這是什麼舞——他們只是在不知名的樹林邊緣輕緩地搖晃著身體又彼此相貼——但是在他有勇氣與時間問出口之前，第二個吻便來臨。然後是第三個、第四個。

Voldemort將他完全摟進懷裡，親吻他，呢喃著他的美麗、聰慧與乖巧，然後剝光他身上的所有衣物（包括頭髮上的絲綢），進入他。被進入的過程十分奇妙，Lucius經歷了甜蜜又折磨人的漫長的愛撫，月光下他的皮膚宛如糖霜，嬌嫩的粉色乳頭被揉搓得充血脹大，單薄的身體上覆蓋著許多吻痕（有幾次他甚至感覺到Voldemort的牙齒），胸膛、腹部、和大腿內側都濕漉漉的，直到綿軟緊致的後穴也被手指姦出水來。

最後一處出水的地方是他美麗的灰色眼睛。貴族少年仰躺在草地上，身下是黑魔王猶帶著體溫的外套，雙手緊摟著Voldemort的脖頸，發出細碎的嗚咽聲。被擺弄、被操幹、被內射使他感到滿足，快樂從他的眼睛裡流出，沾濕了臉頰邊凌亂的淺金色長髮。尤其在聽見身上的男人的喘息聲時，他抵擋不住自己體內的愛意與高潮。

結束的時候Lucius的身上仍然一塵不染，除了兩個人的汗水、他自己的眼淚與Voldemort的精液，潔淨無比。他顫抖著倚靠在英俊的年長男人的臂彎裡，鹹鹹的淚水落入鎖骨凹陷處。Voldemort親吻著他的金髮，竟對懷裡的小東西產生些許愛憐。這個美麗的少年的滋味如此之好，好得令他想要再來一次。

「穿上你的衣服。」他命令道。

Lucius顫抖著離開他，穿上內衣褲、襯衫、長褲、領結與外套。用來紮頭髮的絲綢被Voldemort綁在了他的手腕上。那件沾染了泥巴的外套也被披在他的肩頭，貴族少年的眼睛一亮，積聚在眼眶邊的眼淚順著兩腮落下，來不及拿出手帕來擦拭，便又被帶著幻影移行到了一處不知名的地方。

一間臥室，整潔又冷清。Voldemort扯下Lucius身上的外套，將他拋上床。

「Lord？」漂亮的少年用手撐著自己的身體坐起來，「我可以發問嗎？」

Voldemort微笑：「你已經這麼做了。」

Lucius抿了抿嘴，他的臉頰仍然潮紅，用剛剛哭過的眼睛小心地打量著對面慢吞吞脫掉身上衣服的男人（其實他根本無法將視線移向他處），猶豫了一下，還是開口問道：「這是……這是屬於您的地方嗎？」

「是的，這裡的一切屬於我。」赤裸著的黑魔王走向床邊，貼近貴族少年精緻的臉龐，「現在換我發問了——告訴我，你為什麼在哭？」

Lucius摸摸臉頰，仍然潮濕，他以為自己早已停止哭泣。Voldemort耐心地看著他，初嘗肉慾滋味的少年睫毛顫抖著，灰色的眼睛裡乍起潮汐，受月光牽引，沖刷身與心：「我不知道……接近您，它們便是如此。」Lucius望著Voldemort黑色的雙眼，「可是我的一切——」

黑魔王將他壓倒在床鋪上，再次親吻他甜美的嘴巴。這一次貴族少年跨坐在黑魔王的腿上，將那根又熱又硬的大傢伙全吃進身體裡，先前被射進去的精液濡濕了他的整個臀縫，水光光的屁股在溫暖的手掌間被搓揉愛撫、抬起又放下。他仰著頭，發出歡愉的呻吟，再次落下淚來。

「今夜的你不應該因為痛苦而流出任何一滴眼淚。」黑魔王親吻著他，進出著他那暖濕柔嫩的肉穴。玩弄、佔有、留下痕跡。

Lucius不記得自己後來哭著喊了些什麼，他驚醒過來，最後的畫面是自己緊緊依偎著英俊的黑髮男人的胸膛與肩膀。他頭疼欲裂，臉頰如夢中一般潮濕，渾身痠疼。他猛地坐起，在黑暗中看見四根華麗的床柱與半拉起的床幃，房間空曠，角落裡擺著梳妝檯與一張椅子。還有兩道門，一道通往浴室、一道通往走廊。

「Luc，喝點水。」Narcissa坐在他身邊，遞過一個玻璃杯。

Lucius接過，一口氣喝完，顧不得儀態，嘴角留有水光，他眨了眨眼睛，摔回被褥裡，看著妻子遠離又回來。Narcissa在他身邊側著身體躺下，替他掖好被角。Lucius開口：「我吵醒你了。」

Narcissa說道：「你把自己給嚇醒了。」

Malfoy家的家主吃力地扯了扯嘴角：「我夢到——」他頓了頓，「那時我覺得很快樂。那是第一次。我已經很久沒有想起來。」

「還睡得著嗎？」Narcissa問道。

Lucius的嘴角又往上抬了一點：「我想可以。」他疲倦地閉上眼睛，這是此時對他來說最不費力氣的動作。Narcissa探過身去，輕輕地吻了吻丈夫滿是淚痕的臉頰。

那是一棟屬於Voldemort個人的小別墅。食死徒們從不在那裡聚會，他們也不會在那兒提起純血與麻瓜。十六歲的Lucius為自己進入了黑魔王的私人領域而驕傲又快樂，他們在任何地方都能做愛，每一個角落都曾有他放浪的呻吟與歡愉的眼淚。直到他在父親的授意之下與Black家的二小姐Narcissa訂婚。

彼時他十八歲，未婚妻十七歲。

Narcissa是個美麗、冷靜、善於觀察的女孩。Lucius能窩在Voldemort的臂彎裡說出一大堆她的優點，但是他的雙眼被自己用來綁頭髮的絲綢遮掩，盲目地摸索過、親吻過黑魔王每一寸神聖又健壯的肌膚血肉，最後他跪在那人腳下，將那根鎖了他兩年的陰莖含入嘴裡。

Voldemort被他取悅了，那天他被做到穴口紅腫，幾乎破皮，精液從中淹出來，糊滿他的大腿根部。

之後他和妻子嘆息著說起，如果當年早一些知道畏懼——

從Hogwarts畢業之後，Lucius正式成為食死徒，Voldemort對他嚴厲許多。但是那時黑魔王還沒有把任務與陰莖混在一起，還沒有將插入式性行為視作一種處罰的手段，初出茅廬的貴族少年尚可兼顧兩種被壓迫、被搾取、被摧折的角色。

接著Dumbledore成立鳳凰社，Black家的Sirius投入白巫師的陣營，Bellatrix陷入瘋狂（雖然這並不影響她的忠誠），Regulus失蹤，黑魔王震怒，Black家失勢。那天Voldemort第一次留宿在Malfoy家的莊園，已經成長為一個漂亮的青年的Malfoy少爺在客房裡等待他。

沒有潤滑、沒有愛撫甚至沒有親吻。插入。拔出。交媾。射精。Lucius趴在柔軟的床褥上哭泣，他整個人隨著Voldemort粗暴的動作而搖晃著，他依然流下眼淚與汗水。還有鮮血。Voldemort在結束後攬過他來親吻，但是他已經很久沒有聽過「Lucy」這個輕佻、令人羞赧又甜蜜的暱稱。

那時他已經和Narcissa結婚，他們也有過床笫之歡。那是和Voldemort做愛時完全不一樣的感覺。女人的身體嬌小柔軟，他用Voldemort對待他的方式對待Narcissa，他美麗的妻子十分情動，卻始終沒有像他當年一樣激動得崩潰哭泣。

其實他也無法想像Narcissa以乞求或渴望的目光望著自己。他們之間不應該如此，他們一直彼此友好、互相敬重，不貪心、不躁進也不斷裂。

Voldemort仍然持續召喚他，而忠心耿耿的、滿懷愛意的Lucius Malfoy依然誠懇又熱烈地回應著他的主人。現在他們較常使用背入式的體位，這讓美麗的貴族青年感到緊張，只要撩起長袍、撅起屁股，他那英俊、年長卻日漸暴躁的Lord就能狠狠地進入他。Lucius偶爾會哀求是否能夠轉過來，不一定每一次都得到允許，但是只要有機會，他便要抬起雙臂，急切地攬上黑魔王的肩背或者脖子。也是從那時開始，他白皙的脖頸間出現了幾枚齒印。

「您感覺好些了嗎？」他大著膽子問道。

Voldemort挑起眉毛：「在你的眼中，我出了什麼問題？」

Lucius趕緊搖頭，他柔軟的金髮披散著：「您的心情不是很好，」他小心翼翼地重複了一次，「現在您覺得好些了嗎？」

黑魔王眨眨眼睛，露出一個微笑。他的笑容令美麗的貴族青年愣了愣。Voldemort用指尖挑起Lucius的下巴，吻了吻他。Lucius感到自己再次被進入，但是這一次不一樣——和他二十歲之後感受到的不一樣，比較像少年時期那些隱密又快樂的回憶。他放鬆地嘆息，敞開自己的身體，任人使用。

而Voldemort的心情確實沒有那麼糟糕了，他在這個美麗而充滿愛意的孩子的話語裡找到了一些樂趣。如果一個被擁有者、被支配者能夠緩解一些擁有者、支配者的糟糕情緒，這將會是一件美妙的事情。他們之間的性行為暫時不再那麼粗暴，或者至少在結束後，Lucius能夠得到一些柔軟的親吻與愛撫。

當Abraxas過世時，漂亮的貴族青年甚至還沉浸在高潮的餘韻裡。他跪在父親的床前，握著一隻冰冷僵硬的手（粗糙、滿布皺紋，不知道這是什麼時候長出來的），讓眼淚落入那不會再收起的指縫之間。他的眼睛乾澀疼痛，一片模糊，Narcissa站在他的身後，低垂著頭。Voldemort儀容整齊地走進來，不輕不重拍了兩下他的肩膀。就在這一刻成為了Malfoy家的家主的Lucius Malfoy把臉埋在父親屍體之下的床單裡，讓那塊潔白的布料與自己漂亮的容顏都陷入潮濕的黑暗中。

一件喪事、一件喜事。Narcissa懷孕了，Lucius小心地環抱著妻子。Narcissa微笑著，捧著他的臉，溫柔地說道：「Luc，你不需要這麼戒慎恐懼，他是你我的孩子，易折又堅強。」

Lucius拉著妻子柔軟的手，搖著頭嘆息：「Cissy，我不知道……」

「Luc，我希望孩子像你。」Narcissa沒有把手從丈夫的臉頰上移開，「你要替他取名字，令他長大之後和你一樣英俊又美麗，擁有完美的教養、聰明的頭腦和熱烈的、令人羨慕的愛情。」

她的話令Lucius瞪大了眼睛。他後退一步，蛇頭手杖差點從手中滑落，當他再抓緊它時，那尖銳的蛇牙劃破了他的手指。他白皙的面頰迅速泛起血色，胸膛起伏著，薄薄的兩片嘴唇張張闔闔，最後不成語調地說道：「我們的結合……」

Narcissa接過他的話頭：「是一個家庭。Luc，我愛你，並且我知道你也愛著我。我可以容忍不同的愛的表現形式，即便我不能理解它。我要成為母親，而你也將成為父親了。」她頓了頓，「Luc，在此我只要求你的忠誠：持續地愛我以及我們的孩子，在我的有生之年裡，我也將回報你的愛。」

Lucius終於鬆開了抓著蛇頭手杖的手，他的指尖仍然刺痛，但是血已經止住，留下一個紅色的小點。他點點頭，瞳孔擴張，看起來像是受到了什麼驚嚇，但是灰色的眼睛亮得驚人，清澈、剔透，漣漪一圈一圈散開。他點點頭，聲音沙啞：「會的。我會——愛著妳，與我們的孩子。始終。」

那天晚上，他們分享著繾綣的親吻，並許下了忠誠於對方的身體的某一部份的誓言。

在Draco（Narcissa聽到這個名字時，輕輕地笑出聲音來）出生前後，Lucius和Voldemort沒有太多身體上的接觸，他們忙著與鳳凰社互相算計與廝殺，偶爾黑魔王會使用Malfoy家的家主恭敬又甜美的嘴巴。這開始讓Lucius失去食慾。他的小龍倒是胃口頗健，誠如Narcissa所期望的，這孩子長得十分像他，柔軟的淺金色頭髮與灰色的大眼睛，鼻子和嘴巴都小巧，偏偏臉頰肉嘟嘟的，抱在懷裡像團撲騰著的雲。

他親吻著自己的孩子時心臟彷彿被敲碎了又被灌滿蜂蜜，Malfoy的姓氏傳承了下去，可是Lucius Malfoy只有一個。他的小龍天真稚嫩，只會因為飢餓而哭泣，太多痛苦與快樂都在未來。Narcissa拉拉他的手臂，輕聲說道：「他睡著了。」Lucius點點頭，將Draco抱回嬰兒房裡，放在床上。

1980年的萬聖夜他徹底失眠，發現自己沒有見到Voldemort時已是許久之後，無法控制地想他，想到天亮了，似乎全英國的貓頭鷹都飛上天空。

所有忠誠的食死徒們都不相信他們偉大的Lord就此消失。Lucius利用了他的金加隆與即席演說的能力說服魔法部他是個無辜的可憐人，美麗的灰色眼睛裡似乎能隨時落下痛悔與哀傷的淚水，當他走出魔法部的大門，遇見了幾名鳳凰社的成員與被押送而來的食死徒時眼皮卻不曾顫抖過哪怕一下。

哦，叛徒、小人、騙子、裝腔作勢的虛偽的貴族。

生活似乎平靜了下來，但是他仍偶爾被夢境困擾著，在Draco學會走路之後與學會說話之前，Lucius慢慢地將他那些曾經感到幸福的片段零零碎碎地展現與Narcissa。Narcissa並沒有多做評論（只在少數時候會發出驚訝的嘆息聲），在他訴說完之後，他們有時候會有一場纏綿的性愛，有時候則不。

在Draco十二歲時，他將來自黑魔王的日記本放入了紅頭髮的小女兒的鍋裡。那一年他開始在睡前喝一點酒，這幫助他快速地入睡與保有完整的睡眠時間。十二歲的救世主斬殺了蛇怪、拯救了Weasley女孩，甚至破壞了那本日記本，他從酣眠中醒來，天還沒亮，卻再無睡意。三十八歲的Lucius Malfoy仍然想著Voldemort，宛如二十三年前那個一心一意的美麗少年。他在起身前吻了吻身旁妻子的額頭。

只有一件事情可以確定：他不願意也不能拿回那本殘破的空白日記。那樣物品是在一次任務中，眾目睽睽之下被當作獎賞送到了他手中的東西。同時Bellatrix也得到了一個獎賞，但那是個金杯。這與他的愛情沒有太大關係，他想要留下的與Voldemort相關的事物不該是這個形式、這個模樣。

從此之後，他只能等待。

兩年後，時候到了，他再次感受到來自黑魔王的召喚。透過手臂上的黑魔標記，灼熱、疼痛，使他的皮肉紅腫甚至出血。Lucius甚至來不及整理好自己的儀容，便戴上冰冷的面具，披上漆黑的長袍趕赴黑魔王死而復生之地。所有的食死徒都面臨憤怒的質問與攻擊，他們最好卑躬屈膝、匍匐在地，奉王為神，為Voldemort而活又因Voldemort而死。除此之外，還有他們的所愛與所依：身體、家人、魔法、財富與權力。

Lucius少年時代熱烈地愛著的人靈魂殘缺、形容恐怖，整個人蒼白又冰冷。若非那插入自己身體裡的堅硬的陰莖，他幾乎懷疑Voldemort的肉體唯一有生氣的地方便是那一雙總是滿載著仇恨的眼睛。這不是他要的性愛，可他一次又一次在命令之下馴順地跪在床邊，對於被毆打與被強暴做出準備。

時隔多年，Voldemort又一次留宿在Malfoy莊園的第一個晚上，依然美麗的Lucius Malfoy為自己清潔身體，並做好了潤滑。Voldemort進入之後第一個命令就是讓他赤裸著，並如當年一般對於他的美麗毫不吝惜讚美。然後他要他自慰，用一雙沒有愛情的眼睛盯著他，看他雙腿大張，把手覆上自己的陰莖，擼動幾下，又伸到後穴，指尖推入，一個指節、兩個指節，發出黏膩水聲。

「你做了什麼？」Voldemort沒有眉毛，但是他的眼睛可以表達出以生命為重量單位的憤怒，「你對自己做了什麼？」

Lucius停下動作，但是不敢改變這令人感到羞恥的姿勢：「我替自己做了一點準備，Lord。」

Voldemort問道：「我讓你做了嗎？」

「沒有，Lord。」Lucius僵硬地回答。他的陰莖在這幾秒鐘的對話裡疲軟下來。然後他遭受了鑽心剜骨的魔咒與物理上的暴力攻擊，在慘叫與喘息的同時，他仍能感受到那雙眼睛盯在自己身上。

Voldemort以充滿仇恨與憤怒的目光看著瘋狂地愛上自己的少年。他的少年仍然美麗，脫離他的掌控十三年，有了家庭：一個妻子、一個兒子，他們看起來生活得很愉快。他一心復仇，本該為仇人而活，沒有性慾，但此時他竟然憤怒得勃起，他要聽見Lucius，他的小Lucy，那個赤著腳尋找他的小東西，喘息、呻吟、哭泣，對他露出哀求又渴望的姿態。

當身體被粗暴地進入，Lucius已經沒有力氣掙扎，他從來沒遭受過這樣的對待，喉嚨焦渴，眼眶裡再次湧上剔透的淚水，眼睛因而一陣刺痛。他許久沒有哭泣了。Voldemort一回來，他便落入Azkaban，在其中想念著一雙黑色的眼睛、Nracissa與小龍。他在其中消耗了健康與意志，出來之後憔悴、孱弱又提不起勁來，恢復緩慢，此時在這樣一雙沒有愛的眼睛的注視下，再也沒有什麼可以提供，淚水沾濕他的淺金色長髮。

這就是他的全部了：快要失去了的美貌、源源向外流的金錢、一座不受自己支配的莊園和因為疼痛而愈發緊繃的屁股。

「我真厭惡他。」Narcissa說道。

Lucius再次驚醒。他發現自己蜷縮在妻子的臂彎裡，滿面淚痕。他乾脆連眼睛都不睜開了：「我又吵醒妳了，Cissy。」

Narcissa撫摸著他柔軟但是乾澀、容易斷裂的淺金色頭髮：「因為我在這兒，Luc。」她重複說道，「我在這兒。」

「我要的從來都不是他要的。」Lucius說道，「我這裡沒有他想要的，他那裡……也沒有我想要的。生意都談不成了。」他試著開玩笑。

他的妻子很給面子地笑了幾聲，雖然乾巴巴的：「既然是這樣，你可以試著找別的對象。但是現在繼續睡吧，Luc。沒有體力，你談不成生意的。」

Lucius嗯了一聲，極輕。他閉上眼睛，但仍淚流不止，直到他再次睡去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 寫完前篇之後每天早上睜開眼睛之後都會告訴自己很多遍：欸妳寫了一個好糟糕好殘忍的故事。  
第一次因為寫了些什麼而懷抱著深深的歉疚。  
於是盡我所能再說一次Lucius Malfoy的痛苦。他在我眼中永遠美麗，我愛他。


End file.
